This invention relates generally to flashlights and, in particular, to a rechargeable flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,832 granted Mar. 3, 1987 to K. R. Fenne et al discloses a rechargeable flashlight with a cylindrical casing and a slidable switch on one side thereof for rotating a pair of prongs between a retracted position within the casing and an extended position generally perpendicular to the casing. When the prongs are in their extended position, they may be plugged into a conventional electrical outlet to recharge the flashlight. This arrangement of the slidable switch and the rotatable prongs requires a considerable amount of space in the casing thereby substantially increasing the bulkiness of the flashlight. Furthermore, the slidable switch and rotatable prongs result in a flashlight which cannot be waterproofed and which lacks an aesthetic appearance.